The Tribute
by Ronslilangel
Summary: A Tribute dedicated to all those who died at the hands of Voldemort. Songfiction. DH spoilers.


Disclaimer: HP is not mine.

**The Tribute**

The day was dreary. Rain poured from the sky like beady daggers as the group of hundreds gathered around the bodies alligned side by side in their coffins, facing up towards the heavens where their souls now rested forever.

--

_No, Im not making that promise again_

_Nothing can change my mind_

_Nothing at all_

_cause love has a way of comin undone_

_till Im all alone with my heart_

_And here Ill stay_

--

One by one people walked solemnly passed the graves, tears and footsteps the the only sounds echoing through the grounds. The group paused momentarily as the Weasley family gathered around one in particular, gleaming in brilliant mahogany and silver in the sunlight.

"Here lies Fred Weasley- The touch of laughter in a world devoid of humour in such times of misery".

Ginny Weasley let out a horrible sob that could have woken even the deepest slumberer. Struggling to control the tears, she bent down onto one knee, craddling a tiny object in her hands, like a baby holding on to a child for the last time. Slowly, her knee soaking in blood and dirt, she layed the red rose on top of his grave and whispered in the softest of voices, choking on her sobs, "goodbye brother."

--

_And I always thought Id see you again_

_Oh how it hurts, every time you've crossed my heart since then_

_Gonna give it all it takes_

_To hold what might have been,_

_But I always thought Id see you again_

--

Mrs. Weasley bent beside her daughter, taking her into her arms and allowing them both to embrace the sorrow that now flooded their souls. Their Fred- beloved son and brother, gone..torn from the fragile hold of life so forcefully, so unwillingly. Whispering words of comfort to one another, both stood and looked down towards the ground where their bodies would forever lay.

--

_Now theres no reason to run for the phone_

_No need to hold my breath_

_Hopin its you_

_Each time I see someone we used to know_

_Or go some place we used to go_

_Its not the same_

--

Lupin and Tonks lay next to Fred, sharing a spot much closer than the others, symbolizing their unwavering love for each other. Harry bent his head, eyes filled with tears as he looked onto the place where perhaps one of the greatest people he had ever known now rest. Friends of his father, he now lay peacefully with his love at his side, just like his best friend James and his wife-Harry's parents-now rested. He glanced to his side, placing on top of each a photo of their newborn son. There was plenty of time to make new ones, and he wanted Lupin to have this last one. So that wherever he lie, he may always have such a happy memory so close to his heart. Onto Tonks he lay another, this time with Lupin holding their baby. And finally, clutched in his head, he turned to the smaller site beside the two where an empty hole lie- the future resting site for when it was their young son's turn to join them in the next world. He knew Lupin would want to stay a family, even after death.

"Goodbye Lupin. Goodbye Tonks." He whispered, holding back tears, reading their inscription.

"Here Lies two lovers- Never afraid to be who they are in order to live as none have before."

--

_cause I always thought Id see you again_

_oh how it hurts every time_

_You've crossed my heart since then_

_Gonna give up all it takes_

_To hold what might have been cause I always thought Id see you again_

--

Ron finally reached Harry, having stayed back with his family. Now, together, he and the Weasley's proceeded down the line where lay the lives of those lost in previous years, Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore.

Clutching at his arm, perhaps for warmth or maybe just out of grief, Hermione clutched onto Ron's arm. Harry wrapped his arms confortably around Hermione, holding the three in perhaps one of the tightest hugs one would expect two men to give.

"So this is it then." Hermione sniffled, burying her head into Ron's neck, the thunder now as loud as ever, lightening striking in the distance as if in spite of the situation. As if, somehow, it too were somehow opening itself up to the pain and sorrow now expressed across the barren field of Godrics Hollow.

"Yes." Harry whispered, walking up to the last set of graves- those of his parents. Slowly dropping a picture onto the grave, he lowered his voice and, now unable to control the tears, merely whispered.

"Goodbye."

As the group began to leave, Harry looked back for the last time at the graves of all the people he had ever known and loved in his lifetime. Fate was cruel, to have given him love and snatched it up before he had even the sensation of truely feeling it. Looking, he watched the picture for the last time.

It was a picture of Harry, surrounded by friends, all laughing joyously at one another as Christmas presents were opened. There was Dumbledore, smiling slyly in the background, Ron, in his new Weasley sweater, throwing a present towards Harry's head. Hermione, hugging Harry's waist as she opened a new book she had wanted, and Sirius's face in the fireplace, looking on with glee in his face. It was taken in their Fourth year. Below it, scribbled neatly in Harry's handwriting, was the following:

" Take a look at what your sacrifice for me has done. Thank you. I love you. See you soon"

--

_I always thought Id see you again_

_Oh how it hurts every time_

_Youve crossed my heart again_

_Gotta give it all it takes_

_To hold what might have been_

_Cause I always thought Id see you again_

_Cause I always thought Id see you again_

_Again_

--------

Music and Lyrics by Tiffany: "I Always Thought I'd See You Again"


End file.
